Nanny McMuffits and the Yesteryear Diner
by Turtlegirl5
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and Candace have gotten a new nanny and Phineas and Ferb want to take her back to yesteryear by building their own 1950's diner. Meanwhile, Perry has a girlfriend, but there's something a little off about her that he doesn't seem to notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys, again! Just so you know, the story that's based off of the poll will come a little later. I just all of a sudden got these fresh, new ideas and I couldn't help but publish them. **

**Also, this story contains many allusions. Think you can pick them out?**

Chapter 1

"But, Mom! I'm too old to have a babysitter. Can't I watch the boys myself instead like the responsible adult I am? Just give me a chance!" Candace whined.

Ms. Flynn spun around and said, "I _have_ given you a chance. Almost a whole summer's worth of chances, and the results were all of you come crying to me. Ms. Garcia-Shapiro and I are performing today and then your dad is taking me out to dinner tonight so we won't be back until around six thirty tonight. I don't want anything to interrupt our outing. If the boys are doing anything insane, you can report it to the nanny I'm hiring instead of me. Her name is Nanny McMuffit. You guys will all have fun."

Phineas and Ferb had all their friends over. Just then the doorbell rang.

Ms. Flynn opened it and said, "Hello. Come on in." The woman stepped in. She looked sweet and to be in about her late sixties or early seventies.

"Hello, dear," she said to Candace.

"Hey," Candace replied in a mumble.

"And those are our two boys, Phineas and Ferb," Ms. Flynn said.

"Nice to meet you all," Nanny McMuffit said.

Phineas exclaimed, "We've got a nanny? Cool! Are you like one of those magical nannies that sings songs and flies around by umbrella?"

Ferb put in, "Or perhaps a mysterious nanny that teaches children manners by using magic and sorcery."

Nanny McMuffits chuckled lightly to herself.

"Whoops. Gotta go kids. Be good!" Mr. Fletcher said. Once the parents left, Nanny McMuffit said, "So what do you kids want to do? We could play board games or put a puzzle together or…"

Candace yawned and said, "Yeah, like that's going to keep them busy. Some time today, their going to build a space shuttle or a pirate ship or a carnival ride of some kind."

Phineas said, "Actually, I wouldn't mind playing a nice calm game of Monopoly. Who's with me?"

"Well, that's lame. Well, as long as they don't make a life-size board where you have to really drive cars or ride boats across it to collect money, that's okay with me."

"Candace, you should join us. We'll all have a load of fun," Nanny McMuffit said.

"Yeah. I'll pass."

"Come on, Candace!" Phineas said.

Nanny McMuffit sighed and said, "Oh just let her go, Phineas. I remember when I was Candace's age. All I wanted to do was go out with all my friends at all those fancy diners and dance. It's really too bad that teenagers don't do that anymore these days. All they want to do now for is chat on their cell phones, shop all day, and listen to their loud mp3 players until they go deaf."

"Doesn't sound like a bad idea to me," Candace said.

Phineas seemed a bit intrigued and said, "Really? What were those cool diners like?"

"Well, everyone would just hang out and sip milkshakes and dance to the juke box. And all the boys would pull up in their hip new cars and it was just such a good time- all the boys in their nice jackets, and the girls in their poodle skirts. Some days I wish I could go back to that time."

Suddenly, Phineas was struck with a great idea.

"Ferb, I know what we're going to do today! We're going to create our own nineteen fifties diner! Nanny McMuffit, how would you like to go back to yesteryear?"

Nanny McMuffit simply laughed. "Oh, your mother was right. You two do have great imaginations. Go have fun with that."

"Let's get to work, Ferb. Hey, where's Perry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Down at the agency, Major Monogram explained to Perry the Platypus, "Is it really necessary for you to come down here every day? I mean you always know what I'm going to say right? Stop Doofenshmirtz. That's it. Go get him."

Perry saluted Monogram and left.

Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated…

Perry walked through the front door of Dr. D's apartment. He braced himself for a trap just as he predicted sprang out at him. It was just a simple platypus-sized birdcage.

Doofenshmirtz approached him and said, "Why hello, Perry the Platypus! Nice of you to drop by and see my latest evil scheme! I am planning on capturing all the semi-aquatic mammals," As Dr. D said this, Perry rolled his eyes and mouthed the words as he said them, "across the entire Tri-state area!" Perry had a bored expression on.

"I'm doing this because since I can't defeat you, I'll just defeat all the other things related to you. Makes sense right?" Doofenshmirtz said.

As Dr. D continued talking, Perry was already trying figure out how to free himself. He took out a pocketknife and began to pick the lock.

"So anyway, I haven't gotten real far. I mean I've only captured one platypus. Well, technically two now I guess. I mean you are in a cage."

Perry raised an eyebrow at the word "two".

"Why yes, Perry the Platypus. My scheme is off to a great start so far. See?" Doofenshmirtz said wheeling out another platypus-size birdcage revealing a quite dashing, light blue, female platypus.

Perry's eyes widened. He shook his head and continued to try to pick his way out of the cage.

Meanwhile, Phineas called over his friends and Irving to help build the diner. Isabella rounded up her Fireside Girls Troop.

Everyone got hard to work. Irving rushed over full of excitement and carrying a giant plastic thing.

"Hi, Phineas and Ferb!" he panted.

"Hey, Irving. What's with the plastic?" Phineas questioned.

"Oh, I thought it would help! It's this old little toddler diner I used to play with when I was little. See? Plastic hot dogs!"

"O-K… Well, thank you, Irving, but I don't think it's really necessary. See? We've already got the walls put up," Phineas said.

"Oh okay! I'll just set it here then, for now," Irving said putting the plastic diner by a tree.

Once the small building was put up, the Fireside Girls all began painting the walls. Phineas assigned jobs to the others, "Ferb, I'm sure you can whip up some delicious burgers with you awesome cooking skills. Buford, you can set up the neon lights and the jukebox. Baljeet, I'm sure that you with your ability to make a mean milkshake will be needed. Isabella, you can get music. Irving, you can try to stay out of the way and set the tables."

Everyone did as they were told. Meanwhile, Candace glanced out the window of her room and saw the small restaurant set up down below.

"Oh my gosh! I am getting so sick of this same thing day in and day out. Maybe I should just… TOTALLY BUST THEM! Nanny McMuffits!" Candace screamed as she ran down the stairs. Her nanny was simply sitting on the couch reading magazines."

"Nanny McMuffits! You have to see what Phineas and Ferb are doing! Right now!"

Nanny McMuffits looked up and said, "Well, I guess I should go check on them."

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Candace gasped eagerly.

Nanny McMuffits stepped outside.

"Hey, kids. How's everyone doing?"

Phineas ran up to her and said, "Um, don't come out yet. We have a surprise for you and we're not done with it yet."

"Okay then, dear," his nanny replied.

"Wait! No! Forget about the surprise! Just go out there and bust them right now!" Candace cried.

"Candace, many kids give me surprises. Whether it's a mud pie, a finger paint painting, a little doodle of themselves, or even a tiny bouquet of clovers, I just play along."

"But my brothers don't make mud pies or do finger painting! They're out there right now building an actual restaurant!" Candace cried.

"I'm sure they are, Candace. Calm down, sweetie. You know what? How about we do a puzzle together. It's peaceful, calm, relaxing. It will help take your mind off of your brothers for awhile don't you think? You need to learn to just go with the flow sometimes."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Fine. But if I hear even one smack of a hammer hitting a nail from out there, I am going to leap into action!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Perry was a little suspicious. Dr. D's plan did not seem thought through really or even realistic. Then again, none of his plans were really realistic, but it just didn't seem like he really meant what he was saying. No big inators or anything. Yet another part of him figured that Doofenshmirtz must be up to something. He did actually capture another platypus.

While Doofenshmirtz was off mumbling to himself about how he was supposed to get more semi-aquatic mammals, Perry snuck out of his cage and made his way over to the other one. He picked the lock easily and opened it up. The platypus inside looked very grateful. She grasped him in a thankful hug, her eyes sparkling. Perry smiled, but the job was not over yet. They still had to get out.

As Perry headed for the window, Dr. D turned around and shrieked, "Perry the Platypus!? How did you escape? Well, no matter. Though I don't have any real idea as to how I'm going to capture all the semi-aquatic mammals yet, I'll just leave that for tomorrow's scheme. But I'm not letting you go without a fight."

Perry sighed and ran up to Doofenshmirtz. He smacked him in the face with his tail. Dr. D fell over and said, "Okay, you win, Perry the Platypus. Now you can go home. Bye!"

Perry looked confused. That was way too easy. What was Doofenshmirtz up to? It was a bit tricky to focus on anything right then, for as he left, the female platypus seemed to get pretty clingy, but for some reason it felt like in a good way. She kept thanking him over and over again. Her name was Persephone (Per-sef-uh-nee) and she had explained that she didn't have much of a home. She just lived wherever she wanted to live. So with that being said, they decided to spend some time together. Perry's job was pretty much done for the day, why not?

At the house, Buford pushed in a plug and a large, colorful, neon sign lit up in the window of their restaurant saying "open" along with the name of the restaurant, "Nanny's".

"Lookin' good!" Isabella exclaimed as she stood back to look at the sign.

"Should we go get Nanny McMuffits now?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes. Yes we should," Phineas replied.

Candace was getting completely fed up with this jigsaw puzzle now.

"Okay, Nanny McMuffits. Are you ready for your big surprise!?" Phineas called.

Nanny McMuffits smiled and called back, "Coming, dear. Candace, are you coming?"

"No! I do not want to get involved in their crazy schemes again. But once you find out that I was right about them actually building a restaurant out there, don't say I didn't warn you."

The other kids stayed inside the diner while Phineas greeted Nanny McMuffits. He was dressed in a white T-shirt and a black, leather jacket with black pants. His hair was teased in a cool way and he wore some dark sunglasses.

"Come on down to the new, old diner we've just opened up, Nanny's!" Phineas announced proudly. Nanny McMuffits gaped at the restaurant in disbelief.

"So what do you think?" Phineas asked.

"I-I- I-" Nanny McMuffits stammered.

"Here, I'll show you around inside," Phineas said pulling on her arm.

Inside, all the boys were dressed similarly to Phineas. Just then, Isabella zipped over on roller skates in a pink poodle skirt.

"Hey there, Miss. May I take your order?" she said.

"Uh… I'll just have a glass of water please," Nanny McMuffits managed.

"Coming right up."

Phineas pointed out everything in the place.

"And there's the dance floor and the neon and the menus. We even put old records on the walls for decoration. Pretty neat, huh?"

Isabella appeared beside them again with the glass of water.

"Here you go, Miss. It's on the house."

Nanny McMuffits said, "Why thank you." She chugged down the whole glass hoping that it would calm her down.

"I don't believe this!"

There was a pause until Nanny McMuffits finally said, "This is… AMAZING! In all my years of babysitting, I have never seen a surprise such as this! I- You- How- What-"

The nanny was so impressed she couldn't even think of words to describe how she felt or what she thought of this. Phineas just simply smiled. He knew that she did appreciate it.

Meanwhile, Candace was started to get suspicious.

"That's funny," she said to herself. "No screaming or yelling. I thought that they would be completely busted by now."

She looked out the window. The diner was still there. It hadn't disappeared yet and Nanny McMuffits was inside it! What was going on!? Why wasn't she busting them!?

Candace stormed out of the house and snuck over to behind the diner. She hid in some bushes and spied on the group. She examined every aspect of the restaurant. Candace growled to herself.

"Well, if Nanny McMuffits won't bust them, then I'm just going to have to tell Mom and Dad! Oh wait! Mom's concert! If I call and interrupt, then I'm going to be busted! There's no way out!" Candace cried to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Nanny McMuffits sat happily on the spinning stool at the counter. She laughed delightfully.

"Oh just like the good old days!"

Baljeet said, "You know it's just like going into a time machine without the machine!"

"Oh, I am going to cherish this moment!" Nanny McMuffits sighed.

Irving was taking pictures of everything and said, "So will I!"

Buford said, "Hey, Dinnerbell, isn't there something else we were going to do?"

"Oh that's right!" Phineas snapped his fingers. "Thank you for reminding me, Buford. Hit it, Ferb!"

Ferb deposited a quarter into the jukebox. There was a small pause as Ferb scrolled through the different songs. Finally he selected one and it played.

The song was very similar sounding to the song "Rock Around the Clock" by Bill Haley, just with some changed lyrics.

Phineas sang and led everyone in a whole dance. The Fireside Girls came out and danced in front of the boys at one point, each in different colored poodle skirts and all led by Isabella.

There was even a brief point of the song where Phineas and the other boys danced around an old, cool car. Phineas stood in front and stretched out his arm in front of him and moved it in front of him with the other boys following. (In a similar way to how they did it in Grease.)

The song turned to just instrumental and everyone started doing freestyle. Candace gawked from the bushes.

Phineas grabbed Nanny McMuffits and had her join their big dance number. She sang along with them as they sang the chorus again. Phineas gave Isabella a good spin and joined the rest of the group, as they were about to do their big finish.

Everyone scrambled to get to his or her certain spots as the last chord played. The song ended with Phineas and Ferb in the middle of everyone, back to back with their arms folded. Buford and Irving had their arms out stretched to the side on either side of the two, Isabella and all the Fireside Girls in a rainbow circle around them and Baljeet in front of them all doing a split.

Nanny McMuffit applauded.

"Oh Bravo! I absolutely adored it! You've all taken me on a glorious trip down memory lane and I will never forget this!" Nanny McMuffit looked like she was going to cry.

"Thank ya. Thank ya very much," Ferb said with an excellent Elvis Presley imperonation.

Everyone went back to what they were doing except for Baljeet who was still on the floor in his split.

"Hey, Jeet, the song's over. You can get up now," Phineas told him.

Baljeet was still smiling showing all of his teeth. He said through his teeth, "I would, but I think I split my pants."

Meanwhile…

Persephone giggled after Perry told her about another adventure he had had with Doofenshmirtz. They went on a stroll through town, stopping at numerous places to just chat. It must have been love at first sight for the both of them. Perry wondered, was it her sweetness and how giggly she was? Or was it just because she was irresistibly gorgeous. He hoped it was the first one.

Perry had completely forgotten he was ever on a mission. Suddenly, he was reminded when his watch went off.

Major Monogram said, "Agent P, is everything alright? Our monitors have detected that there hasn't been a lot of action lately. Have you gotten Doofenshmirtz already?"

Perry wasn't quite sure how to answer that. He just slowly nodded and tilted the watch a little towards Persephone.

"Oh. I had no idea you… When-?" Perry tried his best to explain that he had met Persephone at D.E.I.

"Okay. So you just found her there in a cage?" Perry nodded. Monogram scratched his mustache thoughtfully. "Why would Doofenshmirtz have a platypus captured already when he didn't have any plans on how to capture semi-aquatic mammals in the first place? She just happened to be there? And Doofenshmirtz just let you go?"

Perry nodded once again.

"Could you show us what she looks like?"

Perry began to aim his watch towards Persephone. She put her hand over it though and lowered his arm. He blinked at her, but then smiled.

"Agent P? Is everything alright?"

Perry gave Monogram a look as if saying, "I have to go."

"Okay. Try not to get too distracted, Agent P. Doofenshmirtz may still have some evil plan. Also, don't be telling her too much. She shouldn't know too much about your double life or the agency."

Monogram hung up and turned to the intern, Carl. He said, "Why does my stomach hurt right now, Carl?"

Carl responded, "I don't know? Are you hungry?"

"It's like a funny feeling. No, that can't be it. I just ate," Monogram said.

"Maybe it's gas," Carl suggested.

"No, Carl! Something just doesn't seem right."

"What, Sir?"

"This picture seems crooked," Monogram said straightening a picture on the wall.

"Feel better now, Sir?"

"Nah. The funny feeling is still there."

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Candace jumped out of the bushes and stomped into the diner.

Phineas had his shades on and greeted, "Hey, sis! Milkshake?"

Candace completely ignored her brother. She went up to Nanny McMuffits and begged, "Nanny McMuffits, why won't you bust them!? Punish them! Make them take this stuff down! And as soon as my parents get home tell them everything!"

"Oh I am definitely telling them everything! And I am most certainly telling them how they have the most brilliant children in the world! Punish them!? Candace, I don't see why you complain so much?"

"Am I the only person in the in the Danville that actually sees what terrible things these kids do!?"

Nanny McMuffits seemed as if she didn't even hear Candace. She continued, "Oh, how I wish that all the children I baby-sit act this way. But instead it's hair pulling, screaming, kicking, biting, arguing…"

"It was no problem, Nanny. We love having you around!" Phineas said. He looked around at everyone else. "Looks like the others are all having fun too with this new diner theme. I don't understand why they don't have diners like these anymore."

"So how about another song?" Nanny McMuffits suggested.

"You got it!" Phineas said. Candace let out a gasp of aggravation.

"You know what!? I'm just going to ride my bike all the way over to Mom! Wait until her concert is over and tell her what is going on!" Candace yelled to no one.

Phineas called as he danced, "Have fun, Candace!"

Meanwhile, Perry and Persephone had sat down on a park bench. Persephone seemed very impressed with all of Perry's tales of missions. She chattered to him, which translated, "You know, you must be, like, invulnerable to everything! By the way you fight crime like that."

Perry gave a crooked smile and chirped back, "G-g-g-g-g. G-g-g-g-g." Which meant something like, "Well, I'm not perfect. I do have weaknesses just like everyone else." At that moment, Persephone's eyes lit up and she continued chattering, "Really? Because with a guy like you, I can't imagine that even possible!"

Perry replied in his platypus noise, "Well yeah. I mean I kind of doubt myself sometimes and…"

"And what? What else?"

"Nothing. I've told you too much already," Perry chattered. Persephone put her hand on his cheek turning his head to face her.

She chattered, "G-g-g-g. G-g-g-g." meaning, "Perry, you can tell me anything. You've got to believe that. If there's anything on your mind that you really need to get out- I'm your girl."

Persephone held her hands behind her back sweetly and kissed him gently on the bill. Perry was stunned and found this a little over done. He sighed and chattered, "Alright. You promise not to tell a single soul?"

"Of course. I promise." Little did poor Perry know, that the fingers on his new girlfriend's hand behind her back had just slowly crossed.

XXXX

Candace panted pedaling harder and harder.

"Oh! How I wish had my license!" she cried to herself. She finally made it and squeezed her way through the crowd. She called, "Dad! Dad! Dad!" The song had just ended and the audience was now cheering, whistling, and clapping.

Somehow, through all of that, she had found her father in the crowd. He waved to her.

"Oh, Candace! You're here! How- why-"

"No time, Dad! As soon as Mom's concert is over, you have to come home! Phineas and Ferb have built a nineteen fifties-style diner in the backyard! And Nanny McMuffits let them get away with it!" Candace cried.

"What was that, darling? Sorry! I can't hear you over the crowd!" Mr. Fletcher responded.

Candace let out her frustrated growl and shouted again, "PHINEAS AND FERB HAVE BUILT A DINER IN THE BACKYARD AND NOW YOU HAVE TO BUST THEM!"

At that moment, it just happened to be that the cheering had died off and now all eyes were on the redheaded teenage girl.

Ms. Flynn recognized that cry anywhere and slapped her hand onto her forehead in embarrassment.

Candace looked around at all the staring eyes and blushed a little.

"Heh- heh… I mean… Yay! Encore! Encore! Whoo-hoo! Go Mom! Yeah!"

Ms. Flynn wasn't sure whether to be even more embarrassed at this, or relieved that Candace wasn't going to run on stage and drag her away.

As the next song started, Candace asked her father, "Dad! When is this concert over!?"

* * *

**Yeah, I know. Perry is perfect. He shouldn't have any weaknesses, but I had to do something. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Persephone told Perry she had to leave and went on her way. Perry headed home happily. It was quite a day. No big battle, just a pleasant walk with someone he adored. As soon as Perry reached his house, his watch went off. Major Monogram appeared on it and said, "Emergency, Agent P! Doofenshmirtz has just made four evil inventions! Clear out of the blue! I don't see how he had time to put these all together, but you've got to stop him!"

Perry was in shock, but there was no time to waste. He sighed and spun around to go back to D.E.I.

After the last song was done, the crowd cheered. Candace screamed and shouted, "Yeah! Go Mom! Whoo-hoo!"

As soon as Ms. Flynn got off the stage, Candace quickly ran up to her and cried, "You were great, now can we please go home!? Phineas and Ferb!"

Ms. Flynn rolled her eyes and said, "Candace, Nanny McMuffits is taking care of them. Besides, I can't believe that you came all the way out here just to bust the boys."

"I'm sorry, Mom, but Nanny McMuffits won't do anything about them. Please come home!"

"Alright, fine."

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher house, Nanny McMuffits continually praised the two.

"Oh! I feel so young again! I cannot get over how fabulous you all have been! I need to tell your mother."

Once Perry had arrived, he spotted Persephone there again. She looked frightened by all the evil machines. Perry couldn't believe this. Why would Doofenshmirtz kidnap her again? And was with all these inventions? Well, Perry just had to be the hero again and save Persephone by destroying all these machines.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz suddenly appeared.

"Oh hello, Perry the Platypus! Nice of you to drop by again!" he greeted. Perry tried to run towards him, but a trap immediately fell on him.

"Ha ha!" Dr. D laughed.

As Doofenshmirtz continued talking, Perry began to block him out and his eyes began to wander over to the beautiful Persephone. She looked around the room curiously. She picked up a dart on a table and just for the heck of it, gave it a toss at the dartboard. Perfect bulls eye!

Perry's eyes widened in horror at the bulls eye. He highly doubted that it was just pure dumb luck. There was no way that an average, meek, innocent platypus could just toss a dart and get a bulls eye like that without…

Perry interrupted Dr. Doofenshmirtz with a chatter. Persephone, realizing her mistake, sighed. Dr. D looked at the two.

"Oh, did you, Perry the Platypus? Ah well. I knew we couldn't keep it up forever. Okay the real evil plan behind this was Persephone, was once a former secret agent just like you. She went rogue a while back and ever since she got kicked out she wanted revenge. We met downtown the other day. It's a long story, so I'll just jump ahead. Basically, the evil plan was for her to win your trust so you could tell her your weaknesses and she could report back to me. This was a great opportunity for me to build all these new inventions."

Perry felt a huge wave of emotions sweep over him. Shock, disbelief, anger, hurt…

"Oh no, now! Perry the Platypus, I honestly didn't expect you to actually fall in love with her so I'm sorry, if you fell heartbroken. That wasn't my fault," Dr. D said quickly.

Perry shot a glare towards Persephone who had dropped the sweet disguise. She chirped something that meant, "Yep. Guess I'm more than just a pretty face."

"Oh this doesn't look good," Doofenshmirtz said hiding behind the couch, not wanting to get in the middle of this fight. "Well, you know his weaknesses! Go get him!" he ordered.

Persephone rolled her eyes and readied herself. Perry, being unsure of what to do, lunged first. His opponent swiftly bent backwards allowing him to miss. She went towards him knocking him into a machine, thus turning it on. Dr. D watched in horror. "Oh no… Not the Roofinator," he said as the beam of light shot out of the window.

Meanwhile…

Everyone headed out of the diner. "I have to admit, we had a swell time too," Phineas said. Just then the roof of the diner vanished. Everyone turned around.

"Whoa. How'd that happen?" Buford questioned.

"Hey, Mom's home! Already?" Phineas said. Nanny McMuffits said, "Oh! That was fast." She headed out to greet them.

Candace peered through the gate. "Yes!" she exclaimed.

"Mom! You have to see this! Phineas and Ferb built a nineteen fifties diner in the backyard. It's all covered in neon and those giant, old, black disc thingies!"

Mr. Fletcher said, "You mean records?"

"Yeah. That! And they have an old car which I have know clue where they got, and you need to put a stop to it!" Candace cried.

Ms. Flynn rolled her eyes and approached Nanny McMuffits and said, "So how were they?"

"They were fantastic! They built this old restaurant and danced and sang. We all had a magnificent time! And they even had a car! They created this musical number and hooked up neon lights! Just like Candace said."

Ms. Flynn and Mr. Fletcher blinked a couple of times as if she was crazy.

"Alright…" Ms. Flynn said slowly.

"See, Mom! She saw it too! You have to come see!" Candace exclaimed.

Nanny McMuffits agreed, "Oh yes! Come on!"

Back at D.E.I…

Perry was having a very difficult time hurting someone he didn't really want to hurt. Every once in awhile, if Perry got too strong, Persephone would simply bat an eyelash and she'd be winning again. Perry managed to push her into another machine. It blasted away the one next to it.

"Wait! How did you do that! You've nearly defeated me and you're not even trying!" Dr. D cried.

The device spun around aiming in a different direction. Perry bumped into it and it soon blasted away Phineas and Ferb's car.

The kids spun around at the last minute.

"Yeah. How _did_ we get that car anyway?" Phineas questioned.

Isabella shrugged, "I don't know. How did you get a floating baby head?"

For Perry, it was enough of this fighting back and forth. He had to just simply capture her. He did happen to keep handcuffs with him. But how was he supposed to get her? Just then, it hit him. He would just have to beat her at her own game. He had just been flung into an Iceinator, which happened to turn Phineas and Ferb's diner to ice.

Doofenshmirtz yelped, as he ducked, "No Not the Heatinator!" Persephone had been sent into another machine. Some heat waves shot out and melted the ice diner. She had been pushed in so hard, that she also knocked it over, causing a domino effect into the Iceinator.

"Mom! Look! Look!" Candace screamed. Her parents looked down to see Irving's plastic diner he had brought over.

Mr. Fletcher said, "That's adorable, Candace. Now why did you bring us all the way over here for this?"

"No! I'm talking about the big, real one right over…" Candace's face dropped as she saw that the diner had once again vanished.

Nanny McMuffits peeked over her glasses and said, "But it was right there. I don't understand why…"

Meanwhile, Persephone was completely caught off guard when Perry grabbed her and spun her around in a sort of dancing way. She tried to stay focused, but it wasn't working too well. She kept her hands up close to her, not knowing what he was going to do next. Perry dipped her and seeing his opportunity, cuffed her. Persephone's eyes widened in great shock and knew that she had deserved it.

Perry's trick worked. Doofenshmirtz got out from behind the sofa and said, "I can't believe that you defeated me, her, and all of these inventions in one day! Wow."

Persephone had soon gotten taken away by the O.W.C.A. She paid no mind to Perry at all. The platypus, kept a stern look on his face as he watched her leave. Once they were all out of sight, he let his shoulders slump and his face soften.

Doofenshmirtz surprisingly cam up behind him and patted him on the shoulder and said, "It's alright, Perry the Platypus."

Perry smiled a little.

"Well, now that that tender moment is over… I curse you, Perry the Platypus."

XXXX

Ms. Flynn greeted everyone and commented, "Well, aren't you all dressed up? How did your day go?"

Everyone replied with a simple, "Good."

Nanny McMuffits was still stuttering, "But… how…"

"Now you feel my pain," Candace said, "I'll be in my room!"

Ferb said, "Ladies and gentlemen, Candace Flynn has left the backyard."

* * *

******Don't hate me for what happened to Perry, guys. Maybe Patty the Platypus can fix his heart in my upcoming fic. *wink wink*. It's still going to be a while, so be patient. **The whole Persephone idea was inspired by the song, "Secret Agent Man" (more so the second and third verse) which is what Perry's theme song is based on. 

**Thank you for the reviews. :)**


	7. Important

Author's Note:

**Hi, everyone. I have to admit that I was not very proud of this story. I kind of rushed through it I think. It's just that lately I've had so many other ideas crammed in my head and I've been wanting to get them out there before someone else has the same idea and puts it out or they make an actual episode that has the same idea. It's happened so many times before. Anyway, my next one will hopefully be better and should focus more on Phineas and Ferb. Yeah, I know I've been focusing a little too much on Perry lately.**

**Also, what's making it harder to focus on my writing is that I'm doing a lot of drawing now.**

**Thank you for reading. ;) **

**-turtlegirl5**


End file.
